Home, Fucking Home
by 3R-DT
Summary: El Búnker de los hombres de letras, unos días después del 10x04. WINCEST, sep.


**_AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Wincest" del Foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Supernatural, Sam y Dean Winchester no me pertenecen _**_(Por suerte para ellos) **y perpetro este escrito sin ánimo de lucro **(sólo para divertirme)  
><em>

**_SPOILER hasta 10x04!. El resumen es sencillo, Rocky y Bullwinkle tomándose con calma el regreso del rubito al búnker, hasta que dejan de tomárselo con calma ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Home, Fucking Home<strong>

Sam Winchester abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación, otra vez con el rostro arrasado en llanto, en la mente el cuerpo inerme de Dean entre sus brazos, en sus oídos sus últimas palabras. Se lo había contado, cuando cazaban a la hermana de Kate, la chica lobo. No había servido para que dejara de despertar con la pesadilla que había sustituido en sus inquietas noches a los ojos quemados de Kevin.

Se levantó, quizás si tomaba algo caliente, una infusión o un vaso de leche, pudiera dormir hasta el amanecer y dejar de repasar una y otra vez lo que debía haber hecho y lo que hizo en su lugar. Al menos ahora eran capaces de hablar sobre ello.

Bajo la puerta de la habitación de Dean había luz, quizás estaba despierto y quería acompañarle. Se acercó, llamó, entró. La cama estaba hecha y, aunque en un lado había una arruga del tamaño del cuerpo del mayor, él no estaba. Sam se quedó helado pensando por un instante que aún dormía en medio de su pesadilla, el ruido de la cisterna fue un alivio, sólo estaba en el aseo.

- ¿Estás despierto? – Preguntó Dean, descalzo y sin camiseta. Estaba muy pálido y se mordía los labios como cuando intentaba decir algo y no sabía cómo

- O eso o hablo y ando en sueños – replicó Sam quitándose el cabello de la cara con un gesto nervioso – vi la luz y quería saber si quieres un café o algo caliente

- Sí, claro, si

Sam pensó que su hermano había aceptado demasiado rápido. Le esperó en la habitación mientras el mayor buscaba las zapatillas de casa y el batín gris que solía llevar desde que lo encontró en una de las habitaciones del búnker. La dichosa marca de Caín estaba especialmente roja, no había notado las ramificaciones ¿Las tenía ya? Le cogió el brazo pero debió ser una ilusión óptica, la marca estaba igual que siempre.

- ¿No podías dormir? – preguntó Sam a un Dean sorprendido por el posesivo gesto

- No, pesadillas – respondió su hermano - ¿Y tú?

- Pesadillas también

La cocina se iluminó con la fuerza de los halógenos haciendo parpadear a ambos. El reloj del fondo marcaba las tres y media de la mañana. Llevaban varios días sin ningún trabajo en perspectiva. Se estaban tomando con calma la vuelta a la acción, a pesar del afán de Dean por buscar casos para salir del búnker.

- ¿Café?

- Si – el mayor cogió dos tazas mientras el castaño ponía en marcha la cafetera

- ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar? – Sam sabía perfectamente que su hermano nunca tomaba otra cosa que no fuera café solo

- Vale

Ese "vale" era como un timbrazo de atención para el menor, se acercó a Dean que le esquivaba con la excusa de buscar cucharillas en el cajón de los cubiertos. Los largos dedos del castaño se clavaron en el antebrazo derecho de su hermano, lo último que esperaba era que el pecoso se encogiera en un gesto de dolor.

- ¡Dean! – exclamó Sam al levantarle la manga de la bata y ver el brazo cubierto de una malla brillante y venosa que surgía de la Marca de Caín - ¿Cuándo ibas a contármelo?

- Es cierto – los ojos cansados del mayor se alzaron hacia él – no dejé que vieras esto antes

- ¿Te había ocurrido antes? – estudió el rostro de su hermano, la expresión, las ojeras, "punto para mi estupidez, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?" - ¿Te ocurrió antes de convertirte en demonio?

- Si

- ¿Duele?, quiero decir ¿duele mucho? – Dean se cubrió el brazo y puso las tazas en la cafetera - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

El mayor no contestó. Se quedó mirando cómo las tazas se llenaban hasta la mitad antes de parar el pequeño electrodoméstico. Sam le tomó por el hombro y girándolo le obligó a mirarle a él.

- Dilo – exigió furioso consigo mismo

- No creí que te importara entonces, dijiste que sólo éramos compañeros de trabajo – respondió el mayor creyendo que la furia iba dirigida hacia él – fui un maldito imbécil, Sam.

- No tienes que guardártelo más Dean, tengo que saber si la marca te afecta y cómo detenerla mientras buscamos una solución – el menor se sentó en la mesa indicando a su hermano que se sentara a su lado y dándole toda su atención.

- Me impulsa a matar – haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad consiguió explicar – y si no lo hago me... castiga.

- Sabía que se alimentaba haciéndote matar, lo que no sabía era que te hiciera daño – "maldita sea, ¿también te dejé sufrir hasta que la marca te cambió? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?" los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento – tienes que perdonarme

- Perdonarte… - murmuró pensativo el pecoso – capullo.

- Imbécil

Era demasiado temprano para hacer nada, no tenían ningún caso, y el menor no quería coger ninguno más hasta que no se asegurara de que ambos estaban preparados. Sam cogió ambas tazas y fue hacia su habitación. "Charlie me dejó las dos temporadas de una serie llamada Dollhouse, veamos de qué va". Dean no había estado en su habitación desde la última visita de la informática pelirroja.

Se sentó junto al escritorio mientras Sam se estiraba en la cama. Vieron el primer capítulo terminando el café y en silencio. "Da que pensar" murmuró Dean. "¿Lo harías? ¿Tú firmarías un contrato de esos?" Sam miraba a su hermano con una intensidad que el mayor acabó confesando "quizás"

El menor sintió un nudo en la garganta pero no insistió. Palmeó el colchón a su lado pidiendo a Dean que se sentara en la cama, junto a él. "Creo que es mejor que me vaya". Como un resorte se levantó de la cama y logró bloquearle la puerta, era una ventaja que su codo estuviese curado del todo.

- Sam, estoy cansado – gruñó molesto el pecoso

- Por eso, ¿para qué te vas a agotar yendo hasta tu cuarto?

- No seas tonto, además tu colchón es un ladrillo…

- No lo sabes, lo cambié – la sonrisa de ilusión con que obsequió a Dean mientras le tomaba la mano desarmó al mayor por completo – Ven, ahora es más cómodo que el tuyo

Se dejó empujar y al sentarse en la cama comprobó que el más alto no mentía. Sam siguió viendo la serie y él cerró los ojos escuchando y sin atreverse a nada más, intentando disfrutar de la proximidad y de la atención que su hermano se empeñaba en darle. Dean suspiró levemente al notar los dedos largos y suaves acariciar sus hombros al arroparle con la bata. Incluso llegó a quedarse dormido.

No fue durante mucho rato, despertó empapado en sudor, luchando contra unas cadenas que le arrancaban la carne de los huesos mientras todas las personas que había dejado morir y todas las personas que había matado le miraban impasibles a través de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos.

- Tranquilo Dean, tranquilo, ya está, estás aquí – el mayor dejó de luchar al comprender que los brazos de Sam aunque fuertes no eran cadenas de metal - ¿has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla?

- Será mejor que me vaya

- No

- Sam

- No, cuéntamela

- Sam, por favor – se liberó de sus brazos y se levantó, su hermano encendió la luz dispuesto a detenerle, y entonces el mayor se fijó en la parte de atrás de la puerta – has puesto un póster de gatitos

- Si

- ¿por qué? No te gustan

- Ese sí me gustó para ponerlo en mi dormitorio

- ¿Ahora sí es tu casa?

- Nuestra casa – estaba decidido a no perder más el tiempo, había pasado demasiado para no intentar aprovechar cada segundo, esta vez haría las cosas diferentes, le quitó la bata y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama – Nuestro hogar

- Nuestro jodido hogar

- Eso podemos arreglarlo

- Yo…

- ¿Qué? – las dudas de Sam sobre lo que quería en ese instante se volatilizaron al comprender que no era el único que intentaba ahogar esos sentimientos, por miedo a precipitarse o por miedo a ser rechazado – te he echado de menos Dean

El mayor se quedó paralizado al sentir los finos labios de Sam rozar con suavidad los suyos, sus manos tomándole de la cintura, bajando, desnudándole. Ya sin nada encima comenzó a desnudarle a él también, asegurándose de que Sam quería aquello a cada paso que daba. Le quitó los calcetines, haciéndole cosquillas en los pies, le sacó los pantalones y se quedó arrodillado entre sus piernas enarcando las cejas ante el hecho de que Sam no llevaba ropa interior.

- ¿Y esto? – riñó

- Es más cómodo dormir sin calzoncillos

La sonrisa más pícara se dibujó en los labios del pecoso cuando decidió su siguiente movimiento, Sam se rebulló inquieto al adivinar lo que pretendía. Los labios de su amante ardían sobre su miembro, leves, secos hasta que la lengua se unió a la caricia. El más joven enredó sus dedos en el cabello corto, suspirando, gimiendo "No pienso usar más ropa interior en mi vida si te lo vas a tomar así".

No sabía lo que deseaba ese rato de intimidad hasta que Sam le desnudó y le permitió desnudarle, era como volver a casa, como volver a respirar de nuevo (aunque se estuviera atragantando de risa mientras chupaba con pasión el pene duro y caliente).

"No pares, Dean, ay Dean, sigue Dean, ¡joder Dean!" La reverberación de la risa del mayor sobre su piel le estaba matando de deseo. "Para Dean, ¡para!, no… no pares, ¡ay, para!" Y el puñetero le hacía caso. "¡Dean! ¡Has parado!".

El pecoso reía a carcajadas, tosiendo, burlándose y repitiendo sus últimas palabras "Ay, para Dean, ay no pares…" Puñetero Dean, jodido Dean, todo lo que podía pensar el más alto era derribarle bajo él y follarle con la erección tan brutal que le había provocado. "Me toca a mí".

Se giró tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama con una llave de judo. El pecoso ni se había defendido aun riendo y bromeando. "Ay, no Sammy, Oh, sí Sammy". "Cierra la puñetera boca Dean". El mayor cogió el rostro de su amante tumbado sobre él, lo besó desesperado, "¿De verdad quieres que cierre la boca Sam?", "No, no" jadeó en los breves instantes en que tenían que respirar.

Aprisionó las muñecas del pecoso a ambos lados de su cabeza, y dibujó su garganta con los labios y la lengua. Dean se arqueó buscando el máximo contacto piel contra piel. Sam siguió bajando por el cuerpo del mayor, dedicando especial atención a sus pezones. El pecoso se mordió los labios con fuerza por no suplicar cómo unos minutos antes hacía Sam.

La boca húmeda y ardiente bajaba hasta su ingle y ya no pudo contenerse, gimió y buscó el largo y sedoso cabello castaño cuando sus muñecas estuvieron libres. "Dios, Sammy, joder" lloriqueó sintiéndose absorbido por completo entre los labios, entre los dientes. "Me matas, joder, me voy a correr Sammy, como sigas me corro" suplicó al límite, su voluntad, su concentración, todo estaba fallando estrepitosamente, el orgasmo le llegó tan rápido como había avisado y Sam se separó un poco tosiendo atragantado.

- Qué cabrón eres – gimió Dean – te dije que no podía aguantar

- Qué cabrón eres, te dije que no podía aguantar – dijo el menor al recuperar el habla, devolviendo la burla de antes - ¡me matas Sammy!

- Cierra el pico, capullo

- Aún no he acabado contigo Dean – dijo frotándose el pene duro y brillante, y dándole una palmada en el lateral del muslo para que se pusiera boca abajo – no vas a dejarme así ¿verdad?

- Lubricante tío – advirtió su amante

- En el cajón, si estiras la mano llegas.

Alcanzó el tubo de gel transparente y se lo pasó. Sam vació un poco en su ano, estaba frío, pero le dejó hacer. Apenas se movió al sentir un dedo extendiendo el gel en su interior. No dijo nada cuando en lugar de un dedo fueron dos, moviéndose sin compasión y Sam soltó una risita entre dientes cuando le metió un tercer dedo y no pudo contener un gemido.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – gimió otra vez el mayor agarrándose a las sábanas

- ¿Ya?

- ¡Joder Sammy! – le estaba abriendo de una manera que le confundía al mismo tiempo que sólo quería tenerle dentro. Jadeó – Por favor

El castaño cogió sus caderas alzándolas para introducirse dentro, hasta el fondo, en un solo movimiento. Dean resopló sujetándose con tanta fuerza al colchón que rasgó las sábanas con las uñas. Sam salió un poco y volvió a entrar en un vaivén lento y avasallador. El pecoso empezó a sincronizarse con él, yendo a su encuentro, su respiración se había vuelto errática, a la par que la del menor que perdía el control para embestir cada vez con más fuerza en su interior.

Como si fuera una danza lenta y sudorosa se movieron el uno al encuentro del otro, Sam dentro de Dean, Dean lleno de Sam, y por un instante el tiempo se paró dándoles todo. Ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama sin fuerzas, tan juntos que no había diferencia entre dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Unos minutos después Sam se levantó y se quedó contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del mayor, dormido como una criatura. "En casa Dean, por fin, estamos en nuestra jodida casa"

**FIN**


End file.
